


a good life| 善キ命

by BasashimiTheCat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Necromancy, Translation, 日本語訳| Translation in Japanese
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasashimiTheCat/pseuds/BasashimiTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>強く願ったその時に初めて、魔法は現の物となる。</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good life| 善キ命

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iori_sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/gifts).
  * A translation of [a good life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123554) by [iori_sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai). 



> This is a translated fic and appreciate iori_sempai(Original authour)’s kindness Yey!  
> And thanks my friend Kishan!  
> I’m going to translate iori-san’s fics more!
> 
> * * *
> 
> 翻訳FanFictionです！原作者の iori_sempai さんの優しさに感謝！  
> 後友達のきしゃんにもありがとう！(必殺誤訳指摘人)  
> iori さんのFicをもっと訳して行こうかと思いますです！はい！
> 
> * * *
> 
> ではでは Hope your enjoy!

「シスター……魔法ってほんとにあるのかな？」その質問をジンは極めて静かに、それももごもごと口ごもって言ったので、答えを得たときには心から驚いていた。

「あるわよ。」シスターは説く。「誰もの内側に魔法というのはあるのだと思うわ。それだから多くの人は物事を信じていると、信じるばかりで終わってしまわずに、願いを叶えてしまうのよ。」

　ジンは鼻に皺を寄せた。「そういうのじゃないよ。僕が言ってるのはその……魔法薬とか。呪文とかでさ。」

「馬鹿なこと言わないの。もしも誰かが魔法を知っていて、それをあなたに教えようとしていたって、恐らくそんな人らはあなたを騙そうとしてるのよ。」そう話すシスターの口調は僅かに強まる。「その人たちが本当のことを言っているように思えてもね、私はあなたにそんなことで変になって欲しくはないの。」

「でもほんとじゃないならさ、なんで気にするのさ？」

「強力な魔法なら、あなたは容易く傷ついてしまうかも知れないし、誰かを傷つけてしまうかも知れないわ。」シスターの不安げな表情は和らぐ。「覚えてる？あなたの内にも魔法があるのよ。もし呪文や呪いであなたが遊び回り始めたらね、きっとちっちゃな何かを失くしてしまうわ。」

　ジンは唇を噛む。それだけが理由だと言うにしては、シスターの響きは厳し過ぎた。ジンは警告を聞き入れる事にはしたが、書の事は話さない。

「サヤはどうだった？」

　ラグナはジンに強張った微笑を向ける。「あいつはよくなるよ、ジン。」

　その前にシスターがそうしていた様に、ラグナは何か隠している。ジンは、彼が落ち着いて物事を受け入れられないかのように、皆が自分に情報を与えずにいる事が大嫌いなのだ。

　青白い月がサヤの顔色を一段と白く見せる夜に、ジンは彼女の部屋へ忍び込む。ジンがサヤの手を握ると、彼女の窪んだ頬はぴくりとして微笑みへと変わる。最後に見た時よりも痩せ細っている。ジンは、ある日にサヤの元へ行くと完膚無きまでに枯れ果てた彼女の屍を見つけてしまうのだろうか、と考えてしまう。

「ジンにいさま……」サヤの声は数ヵ月前までの長い冬の間に失われた、古き陽気さの影である。「わたしはこわいんです。」

「僕だって怖いよ。」ジンは囁く。「ほんとにひどい病気だ。」

「よく……なるのでしょうか？」

「なって欲しいよ。」ジンはサヤに言う。ラグナとシスターとは異なり、ジンは甘い嘘をサヤに吐く事は無い。

　数秒間、樫の木の下深くに埋められた書についてをジンは想う。シスターは魔法について助言をしていて、その上ジンは彼女の言葉通りの事態が起こってしまう面倒事は避けたいのだ。その代わりに、シスターの魔法に対する考えをジンは信じたいのである。ジン、ラグナ、シスターの全員は強くサヤの回復を願っている―願われている様に、サヤは良くならなければならない、そういう事では無いのだろうか？

　だがそんな魔法は全ての事象を叶えるには到底弱過ぎる。

　二週間が経ち、サヤは死んだ。三人がサヤを安らかな眠りに就かせる前に、ラグナは、眠っているみたいだな、と言ったが、ジンは、サヤの死体は思い違えが無かったように信じ難く空虚に見える、と思った。到頭シスターとラグナがやっとの事で寝付くまでジンは声を上げて無きはしなかったので、誰にも彼の泣き声は聞こえなかった。

　サヤを喪ったという事は三人全てに悪影響を及ぼした。ラグナはそれ程良くは眠れないのである。ラグナがサヤの部屋に向かい、瞳を赤くして戻ってくる様子を、ジンは素知らぬ振りをする。

　シスターの僅かな咳はより頻度を増し、朝には時々ぜぇぜぇとする音が聞こえる。シスターの微笑に弱みが見受けられる時には、ジンは恐怖に身が竦んでしまう。ラグナとシスターはジンに対して何を言う事も無いのだが、三人全員が部屋に居ると強張りが感じられてしまう。時としてラグナは信じ難き程に苦痛を受けた様に見え、その他には、唇は平坦に押し潰されて瞳は虚(うつろ)である。ラグナが一層憎む物が何であるかをジンは知らない。

「ジン。」遂にシスターが言う。「しばらくの内あなたのお兄さんと話をしていたの。あなたたちふたりは長い間ずっとここにいるわよね？今じゃふたり共こんなに大きくなっちゃってねぇ……。私はあなたたちが世界をもっと見るその時が来たんじゃないかって思うわ。

　引っ越しするのだろうか……？最寄りの町はここから一日以上は掛かり、移住するには小さい。外の人間と会うのはジンとラグナにとって非常に稀有な事だった。ジンには新たな事物を見る事と冒険という考えに沸き立つ部分こそあるのだが、シスターの言葉はどこかおかしくは無いだろうか？僕たちにはそんな経験は無く、シスターにはあったが、お前は。シスター……はふたりを送り出そうとしているのか？

「僕たちとは一緒に来ないの？」ジンはシスターに訊く。

「無理なのよ。」彼女は言う。「この地を護らなければならないの。」

　シスターを後に残して行ってしまうと言った思案は、ジンの期待心を不安心へと落ち込ませた。「それなら……僕たちも一緒に護るよ！」

　それに対しシスターは頭(かぶり)を振る「いいのよ、ジン。ふたりの世話をちゃんとしてくれる人を私は知ってるわ。だから恐れないで。」

「その訳は……」囁きながらそう口にするジンの声は震える。「シスターはもうすぐに死んでしまうからでしょ？」

　ジンの髪を撫でようとシスターは手を伸ばして、哀しげな微笑みを向ける。

「僕は助けにだってなれる！シスター、魔法について聞いたのは、書を見つけたからだったんだ。それは……それは本物の魔導書だから、使えばシスターは助かるんだよ！」 秘密にしていた事の全てをジンは吐き出した。ラグナにさえ、ジンはその存在を語った事は無かった。  
　  
　ジンの予期せぬ物と言えば、シスターの顔に浮かぶ優しさが衝撃と懸念に変わる事である。シスターの柔らかな手が突如としてジンの肩を堅く掴む。「ダメ！ジン、その書を使ってはいけないわ。私にも、何にもね。」

「シスター……？」魔法に対する真なる気持ちをシスターは隠し続けていたという事に、その時ジンは気付いた。「ということは……本物なんだね？」

　シスターは顔をしかめたる。「魔法のことで私が知っているのはとても危険な物になり得て……等価交換で作用するということよ。理解しているかしら？私を救いたいなら、あなたの大切な物を使わなきゃいけないのよ。」

「だけど……それが真実だとしても……！」

「お兄さんを面倒事に巻き込みたくはないでしょう？」シスターの言葉に、ジンは硬直する  
「お兄さんのために強くなる必要があるから、魔法で何を失ってもいけないわ。」シスターは深く息を吸ってジンの肩を軽く握った。「いいわね？」

　ジンは答える前の長い間に足元を見つめる。「……うん。」

　シスターにふたりを送り出させる代わりに、ラグナは最期まで居させるよう彼女を説得出来た。ラグナとジンはシスターをサヤの隣に埋葬するが、ふたりは彼女の最後の願いに従えないと気付く。ふたりが見知ったたったひとつの本当の家をジンは離れたくないのだが、シスターはふたりに世界に飛び出す事を望んでいた。

「僕たちここにいても本当に平気なのかな？」慎重にジンは訊く。

「必要な物は全てある…食料が必要になったら町まで車に乗って行けるぞ……それに鶏も庭もある。平気じゃねぇのか？大丈夫じゃぁねぇなら、あの人が望んだ通りにシスターの友だちを探しにだって行ける。」ラグナの計画を語る声は自信に溢れているので、ジンは安心しすっかり信じている。  
「しばらくここに住めたらいいよね。」ジンはラグナに言う。「サヤとシスターと暮らしていた、ここにいたいんだ。」

　ラグナの瞳を見開く。ジンの手を掴むラグナの顔には苦くて甘い微笑が表れる。「そうだな、ジン。」

　それはジンの十七歳の誕生日が目前に差し迫る日に起きた。約二年というふたり暮らしの短期間中に起こった変事と言えば、たったニ、三の面倒事と、崩れ落ちて、全壊した事に起因するちょっとした不幸だけだった。  
　  
ラグナは屋根の雨漏りを修繕したい、と言っていたが、ジンが井戸へ水汲みに行っている間にそれが行われるとは彼は思わなかった。戻って来た際にジンが目にした光景はどんな悪夢よりも酷い物だった。

　湿り気の多い水溜まりを地面の上へ染み出させて、金髪を赤き血に浸し、ラグナは草むらに倒れ込んでいた。

　ジンは重い水桶を取り落としてラグナの肢体へと駆け出す。ラグナの傍に跪きながらジンの視界は黒くなっていく。  
「兄さん！」頭部の傷からは多量の血が流れ出していて、ジンは手当てのやり方を覚えているのだが、これは無事である出血量からは程遠い。ジンはラグナを動かすべきで無いが、流血を止められるという訳で傷を見つけなければならない。ジンが傷口を見つけるのにはそれほど髪の毛を掻き分ける必要は無かった。ラグナの頭部は衝撃を受けた後、僅かに横側へと拗(ねじ)けていた。

　しかしジンが感じる事は--重荷過ぎる。裂傷じゃない。骨片が。ほつれた髪のその下には、濡れた、柔らかな欠片が。そしてジンが手を下の草むらにまで持ってきた時には……一挺の金槌が。間抜け過ぎる、ジンの兄は運が悪すぎる。ジンはそんな局面に立たされる定めだったのか？ラグナが屋根から金槌を滑らせた後、脚を滑らせて、そうして頭蓋骨を強打しバカみたいにパカッと開かせた？

　だけれどラグナは何だって上手く切り抜ける。いくらこんな事の後だとしても、どれだけの苦しみの内に居ても、ラグナはただ眠っているだけなのだ。意識不明で。

　(そうしたら何故ラグナは息をしていないんだ？)

　ジンが指をラグナの首に押し付けたところで何も感じる事は無い。ジンには何も聞こえない。全てが消失する。

　死んだ？

　兄さんが死んでしまった？

　兄さんが死んでしまって、その上、誰もいない？

　 _書しかない書がある書を使え書があれば書で書で兄さんを_

　シスターはラグナのために強くなる必要がある、とジンに言ったが、その強くなる目的のラグナが周りに居ないなんてどうしろと言うんだ！

　ラグナの為にはジンは何物をも擲(なげう)つだろう。大した事じゃない。ジンはそうするのだ！

　最初に書を発見した時に見ただけだったからという理由じゃない。ジンは恐れていたのだ。次にジンが書を開くと、凍える突風が彼を吹き抜けて行き、閉じた時には、誠を見せるかのように、書は氷に覆われた。魔法を。誠の魔法を。

　だが如何なる事情があろうと、ジンは今すぐにその力が必要だった。　ジンは指で樫の木の根本(ねもと)の土を、爪が書の革表紙を引っ掻くまで掘る。ジンは引っ張って書を放り出し、破けない事が不思議な程の速さで頁(ページ)を繰る。  
　  
　二百頁後:

　 _蘇生呪文:_

　死セル者ニ愛サレシ者の薬指  
　死セル者ガ愛シタ者ノ頭(こうべ)  
　死セル者愛スル者ノ生キ血  
　死セル者ノ隻ノ眼

　ジンが予想していた要素全てを顧みて、この目録は彼に言葉に出来ない程の衝撃を残す。人体の部品が……必要不可欠……？だがジンは何事もなすと言っておいて、その通りにしてしまうのだ、その通りだろう？あまねく自身の精神を奇妙な目録へと住まわせるようにし、ジンは儀式の行い方を読む。愛された者。愛したもの。愛する者。不思議なことに、言葉の意味を脳で思考するより速くジンは意味を理解する。サヤ。シスター。そしてジン自身。掘り出さなければならない。それも素早くだ。-- _”効力ハ死ヨリ丁度二十四時間ノ経過で失ワレル”_

　ラグナのシ体をベッドシーツに包んでそれをくるみ、教会の床に横たえる。「すぐに戻るよ。全部元通りにしてあげるからね。」ジンは口ごもって言う。

　ジンはそんなに早く、彼がサヤとシスターの墓にシャベルを携えて向かう事になるとは思ってもみなかった。ジンは如何なる時でも最初に死んでしまおうとしていたので、兄さんを喪う苦悶を経験する謂れは無かったのだが。……いや。ジンは今のような事態下でもそう出来るだろう？ジンに必要なのはただただ急ぐ事だけだった。

　シスターの墓を掘るというのはラグナとジンにほぼ一日を要させたが、ジンは自身の命が懸かっているように(実際に懸かっているのだ)ふたりの墓を掘る。八時間後に、日は暮れて、漸くジンはふたりの棺を発掘した。サヤからは指が必要だった。そしてシスターからは……サヤの棺をがらりと開けた時にも、死臭が鼻につくのだがジンは吐き気を堪える。

　ジンはシスターの顔に目を向けない。ありがたい事に、そうする必要は無い。  
　  
　シスターとではジンは落ち着く事は出来ないだろう。  
　  
　ジンは台所より持って来た肉切り包丁(クリーヴァー)に手を伸ばして、胸の前で組まれたサヤの腕を見下ろす。「ごめんね、サヤ。」

　サヤの腕を棺の縁(へり)まで引き寄せて、全て彼女の薬指をジンはもぎ取った。今になっても骨に引っ付く皮のような肌はあり、それぞれを繋ぎ止めているので、削ぎ落とす為に肉切り包丁を使う。指を抉り取った後に、ジンは携行している枕カバーにそれを詰める。ジンはサヤの手を元の胸の位置に戻し、蓋を出来るだけ速く閉じた。

　ジンは……ジンには出来るのだ。ジン _は_ 行うのだ。そして今残っている課題は……シスターの……頭。シスターの棺が眠るもう一方の大きな穴へジンは動く。強まる臭気に備えながら蓋を開け、覗き見て発見した、ジンを待っていた物は一層ぞっとさせる物だった。

「シスター……？」シスターの姿を見ながらにしてジンは息を飲む。それは……信じ難く保存状態が良いのである。肌は堅いようで、骨と離れず張り付いていて、シスターは痩せこけてしまっていたのだが、たった数日前か数週間前に死んだかのように見えるのだ。数年が経ったようには見えない。ジンはシスターを見て、その顔に亡くなった頃と変わらない安らぎに満ちた表情を見て取る。ジンの両目は熱く燃え、シスターの首に肉切り包丁の鋒(きっさき)を添えた時、強大な嫌悪感の波が押し寄せて行く。

　はっとジンは息を吸う。深い息を。「兄さんの為に強くならなきゃ……そうだよね、シスター？」ジンは囁く。そういう訳で……確かに、シスターはジンを赦している。シスターの喉に刃が沈む度、その真言(マントラ)を脳内で幾度も幾度も繰り返す。全ての行程が完了するまでは信じ難く長い時間に思え、やがてジンはシスターの胴から頭を引き取る事が出来た。

　ジンは吐き気と闘いながらなんとか吐瀉物塗れになる前にもぎ取った頭を袋詰めして、胃の少量の内容物を全て地面深くに吐き出した。更に数度えずき、ジンは作業に戻る為に自分を奮い立たせた。

　床に置かれた不格好な袋と、これから行おうとしている事を考えないようにして、ジンは家へ帰ると口を濯ぐ(すすぐ)。ジンは書の指南を再読し、示された通りに円陣を描く。次は……兄さんの番。ジンはシスターが実に大切にしていた銀の匙(さじ)を仕事の為消毒しておいていた--家中の家財道具で一番すんなり事を運ばせられる物を。兄さんのシ体を必要以上に傷付ける事をジンは望まない。

　慎重な手で、片目は思っていたより容易く取り出された。ちょきちょき切って眼球を緩くした後、全て要素の内にそれを加え袋を円陣の中央に、ラグナのシ体の旁(かたわら)に引き寄せる。最終要素はジンの血である。鋭いナイフで、ジンは掌に傷口を空ける。ジンの疲労困憊と決意の表情の前にもその苦悶は強く表れる。汚れた枕カバーの中に血液を絞り出して、声に出して書のまじないを読み上げ、中心の蝋燭に火を点ける。

　氷の如く冷徹な、一陣の風が叩き付けるように教会を吹き抜け、ジンの胸は希望に、燃え上がり始める。

　サヤが良くなるよう願ったより、シスターがふたりの傍に居てくれるよう願ったより、ジンは成功を望む。ラグナが _生き返る_ のなら、ジンは身体の裡(うち)の欠片の魔法も魂も幸運も明け渡してしまえる。かなり気温が下がったのでジンは震えが止まらないが、震える唇は、響きを逃さずに詠唱を続ける。詠唱の終わりに達した瞬間には光の炸裂が起き、やがてあまねく全ては黒と化した。

　頭が痛むが、両目はゆっくりと開けられる。首を脇に向け、霞んだように瞬きをして、視界の内に金髪の青年がベッドの脇に居る様子を捉える。一瞬にして安堵の念がさっと通り抜ける。 _よかった。_

　起き上がると共にベッドは軋み、席から男が飛び上がる。「ジン！」男は目を見開いて、言う。「起きたか。気分はどうだよ？」 深く懸念するしかめ面は、ジンを信じられないくらい懐かしい気持ちへとさせた。

「幸せかなぁ。」心からの気持ちを、ジンは答える。バクバクしていた頭痛はすっかり消え去り、今には光が、泡のような感情がジンの胸裏で大きくなっている。返事として間の抜けた凝視を受けたので、ジンは説く。「あなたの顔を見ると、ほんとに幸せな気持ちになるんです。」

「何言ってんだよ、バカが！」早口で男は言う。「病気になるくらい心配してたんだぞ！お前は丸々二日間もずっと寝てたんだよ。」男は憤激して自身の髪に指を滑らせると、ジンを恐ろしい緑の双眸(いや、片方だけか？)で見下ろした。

　そんな表情を見られる事は嬉しい事なのだ。がみがみがなる事、動いている事、そして声がまた聴けるという事は。  
ジンは両目に涙が込み上げていくのを感じるが、力技でそれを押し返した。幸福なら、笑顔の方がいいだろう？

「……どうしたんだ？」不安げな様相を再び顔に表し、男は訊く。

「あなたは僕をジンって呼んでいたけれど。」大きな口で笑顔を作り、ジンは言う。「それが僕の名前なんですか？」  



End file.
